


can you say of your bite (that it's worse than your bark?)

by cupidphone



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, do you know what eternity is
Genre: Background Relationships, Catboys, Demons, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Hell, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Other, The Fall (Good Omens), tags updated as we go :3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidphone/pseuds/cupidphone
Summary: Prelos was a demon.Prelos used to be an angel.In fact, they were an angel until approximately fifteen hours ago.-In which the author is very petty and has a grudge against author Elderly Worm. Prelos, the character, was in fact, based on me, and they MURDERED me, BRUTALLY.The title is lyrics from Cats (2019).
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	can you say of your bite (that it's worse than your bark?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elderly_Worm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderly_Worm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Do You Know What Eternity Is?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25798744) by [Elderly_Worm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elderly_Worm/pseuds/Elderly_Worm). 



**XXXX B.C.E — Hell.**

Prelos was a demon.

Prelos  _ used to  _ be an angel.

In fact, they were an angel until approximately fifteen hours ago.

They weren’t anything fancy — they didn’t get to design stars or planets like Crawly. But they were an angel. Once. They did get to help Her design an animal for earth — all long, fluffy tails and little triangle ears. She named them  _ cat. _ Prelos loved cats since before they fell.

It was fitting, then, for them to look like some bitter mockery of one once they ended up in Hell. The ground was ashy and dry, save for a puddle that seemed perfectly shaped for them to observe their new appearance. Fitting, for hell, they supposed. They had new ears, triangle-shaped and soft. That was nice, at least. They didn’t like their eyes, though. They didn’t like looking at their reflection in the water and not recognizing the look in their eyes.

They titled their head to the side, watching the mimic in the puddle follow their movement. Their eyes used to light the way — they held a holy glow, a fire, of sorts. Now they were yellow and slitted, dull and repulsive. Their long golden hair they’d grown so prideful of had been chopped off, now patchy and sticking up in strange places. They turned away from their reflection. No use worrying about it now. It was far, far too late to change anything.

They coughed, ichor trailing out the side of their mouth. That was quite a both er, honestly. Falling all the way down here from Heaven had given them quite a few unsightly bruises. Honestly, they should at least install some kind of stairway or ramp. It was such a pain getting down here, they didn’t know how anyone got back up.

Though they supposed that was the point. They weren’t going back up. They had to accept that.

They stood. They’d slept for most of the past fifteen hours, but they’d been alone the whole time. Hell must’ve been a big place.

They’d  _ thought _ that rebelling with Lucifer would be a good idea. Of course they bloody did, he was all honeyed words and sharp smiles. Why  _ should  _ She be the boss of them? Why should all the Angels listen to one Lady with a stick up Her ass?

They didn’t regret it. At least that’s what they told themself. They steeled their resolve and stood up straight. No use rotting in Hell all alone. They could find the other Demons — they could make a plan. They’d prove themself against Her or they’d die trying. And given that they couldn’t die, they seemed to have pretty good odds.


End file.
